The Kids of Glory Vol 3: Chuunin Exams begin
by Kuwabaras pupil-I.P.Freely
Summary: Discontinued-here comes volume 3 with all sorts of hell breaking loose. Naruto and his students are about to start the chuunin exams but there is more than a little tension in the competitors.
1. Road Trip

Kuwabara's Pupil: okay so we've been gone a while 

Kuwabara: and were sorry

I.P. Freely: its kind of a funny story really

Kuwabara and Kuwabara's Pupil: SHUT UP!

I.P. Freely: alright alright already chill out

Kuwabara's Pupil: anyways we wanted to just say we're sorry and we will be getting these chapters up a lot faster now

Kuwabara: thanks for your patience

I.P. Freely: yeah right

Kuwabara's Pupil: this chapter marks the beginning of the chuunin exams and the end of the wedding.

Kuwabara: this volume is gonna have so many twists turns your never gonna know what's happening so without further ado here is volume three chapter twenty-one

The Kids of Glory

"Hello Dad its now three in the morning. Do you know where I am?"-Calvin-Calvin and Hobbes

Friendship... is not something you learn in school. But if you haven't learned the meaning of friendship, you really haven't learned anything.-Muhammad Ali-The

Greatest Chapter 21

Road Trip

Tykiei Jin stood in the doorway of Rishun Rio's home. In awe. His friend Rio was still sleeping from what he knew but that wasn't the surprise. The surprise was the man sitting at the Rishun's table. The man that Rio swore he would never deal with again. Hyuga Neji.

Just then Sayuri walked out of her bedroom all smiles and saw Jin standing in the doorway. "Don't you ever knock Jin-san?"

Jin shook his head violently before speaking. Usually he would have made a smart comment but he was still in shock by their visitor "yeah I guess is Rio-san awake?" Jin asked

"Oh no not yet. He was out late last night with that Mya girl. She really is very sweet" Sayuri said smiling.

'she looks so happy' Jin thought 'I've never seen her like this, ever'. suddenly Rio's door opened showing the resident of the room wearing black slacks and a white tank top as usual. Then Rio's eyes snapped to the man sitting at the table. It took only a second to analyze the proper response.

"Get up from my table, and walk out of my house" Rio said as cold as ice. Yet his eyes burned with fire.

Neji stood up and faced his son "I think it's time we had a talk" Neji stated softly

"I think you should shut the hell up and turn around and walk out that door before I get angry" Rio spoke coldly while his entire body was tense and itching for a reason to fight. He was about to spring until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He snapped around to see his mother.

"Rio-kun please, calm down" Sayuri said softly

"Calm down! CALM DOWN! While this asshole is in my house! Na-uh not happening'." Rio said while shaking his head.

"Rio he's your father" Sayuri said pleading "at least hear him out"

"Your right he's my father SO WHERE HAS HE BEEN MY WHOLE LIFE!" Rio said angrily

"Rio please" Sayuri spoke softly tears falling from her eyes "I know this is hard but I want us to be a family again, please can't you at least hear him out."

Rio calmed down and hugged his mother tightly "mom I can't stand him but for you I will respect your wishes." Rio said before kissing her forehead. Then Rio grabbed a blue shirt and threw it over his head before walking out the door. Jin quickly followed after him.

"so where to now?" Jin asked his friend

"I'm leaving the leaf" Rio said "I need to burn off some steam"

"okay lets try to get back tonight" Jin said

"I meant we should leave for a few weeks" Rio spoke "we don't have any missions and Lee-sensei already told us to use our time as we wish."

"so you mean like a training trip?" Jin asked and Rio nodded "Perfect! I just need to tell Shiro-Nisan and Anna-Nisan"

"What about your precious Miyuki-_Chan_" Rio said with emphasis on the suffix.

"yeah her too" Jin said "Tell you what you get some supplies and I'll tell everyone where I'm going and get packed. Let's meet back here in one hour" Rio nodded in agreement.

Jin left in search of his family. He bounded down the streets until eh reached the house. He opened the door to see Shiro and Anna eating breakfast at the table. "I thought you went to go train with Rio-san" Shiro stated his black braid hanging on his right shoulder.

"I am, we're going on a training trip. We'll be back in a few weeks" Jin said before heading into his room to pack

"a few weeks!" Anna protested "you just got back home and your gonna leave us again"

"I'll be back in time to kick the crap out of you guys for the Chuunin exams." Jin said smirking "don't worry so much Anna. I'll be back before you know it and I'll be around you so much you'll be dying to get rid of me"

"Promise?" Anna held out her right hand

"Promise" Jin replied grasping her hand "find out some new techniques while I'm gone and make yourself useful"

"Hey! I'm a good ninja!" Anna protested

"yeah if you count brawling as ninjutsu" Shiro said mocking Anna turned around and cracked her knuckles and Shiro began to backpedal "Hey chill out sis. You know what master Naruto keeps telling you about your temper"

Anna just grit her teeth and turned back to Jin who had finished packing. "I'll be back soon I promise" Jin said kissing Anna on the forehead and walked past her. He hugged Shiro and then he slung his pack over his shoulder. "take care of each other" Jin said before walking out the door.

Jin headed over to a small apartment. He smiled and began to walk up the stairs to room 306. He gently knocked on the door. Miyuki came the door with her silver hair hung about her shoulders. Which was strange for Jin. She usually had it tied up in a ponytail. "hey" Miyuki said before stepping aside to let Jin inside.

"Hey" Jin replied and walked inside "how have you been?"

"Good, are you ready for the exams" Miyuki asked

"Actually that's what I came to talk about" Jin said "Me and Rio are leaving the leaf"

"WHAT? For how long?" Miyuki asked

"We'll be back before the exams for sure" Jin replied

"You can't leave! Not again, you just got back. You were gone for six months then you left a few days later again" Miyuki protested

"This is something we have to do" Jin said "we need solitude"

"So in other words you need to get away from me right"

"NO! Of course not!" Jin exclaimed before calming down "Rio's father moved back in"

"Neji? Why would he do that?" Miyuki asked "he's got this big huge place"

"I don't know but Rio doesn't want to hear it" Jin said.

"so now your leaving" Miyuki asked and Jin nodded "then I'm coming with you"

"alright then" Jin said nodding "I'm glad we-Wait a second! YOUR WHAT?"

"I'm coming with you and Rio"

"The hell you are! Your staying right here!"

"so then you do want to get away from me" Miyuki pouted

"God no! why do you think its always about you?"

"because you told me you thought you were falling in love with me" Miyuki said softly and Jin froze.

"I did, didn't I?" Jin wrapped his arms around her "okay you can come with us"

"really?" Miyuki looked up into Jin's eyes smiling

"yeah really" Jin said smiling back

**Meanwhile**

Rio gently knocked on the window in the back yard of a single story house. A girl with short blue hair came to answer the window's tapping. "Hello Rio-san" the girl spoke smiling. Rio stepped into the bedroom.

"Hello Mya-san" Rio responded

"What's going on? We don't have a mission today do we?" Mya asked

"Nah me and Jin-san are leaving for a few weeks" Rio said

"where are you guys going?" Mya asked softly reaching out to touch Rio's arm.

Rio froze and touched her cheek softly. "I don't know" Rio whispered softly caressing her cheek before stopping suddenly

"what's wrong?" Mya asked

"nothing I just…I didn't want you to worry" Rio said "I have to go now"

"You're leaving now? But…I…I'll miss you"

"Yeah I'll miss you too. But hey I'll be back before you know it and you wont be able to get rid of me again"

"We're gonna do the exam together right?" Mya asked

"yeah you and me" Rio said before realizing what he said so he quickly added "and Jin of course. We're a team right?"

"yeah" Mya said slightly disappointed "a team"

"I'll see you. You better take care of yourself while I'm gone or else" With that Rio hopped out the window again.

**Meanwhile**

"come on Kai-san! Let's go already!" Shiro shouted from outside the Yingchi household. Kai walked down with his red hair shaggy and hanging all over his face opposed to the clean hair cut he had not long ago. Shiro and Anna were waiting for him at the door. He walked out and tied his headband to his forehead quickly and walked with the siblings.

"So Anna-chan your not still mad about that incident at the wedding are you?" Kai asked and Anna gave him a glare that would make his brother Ryu turn over in his grave. "I guess so but you can forgive me right?"

Anna was quiet still walking "dude I would be quiet" Shiro said "lets just get to Naruto-sensei's house"

The three arrived at the Uzumaki residence and Hinata answered. "Hey where is Naruto-sensei?" Anna asked

"Right here" a voice from behind called "hurry up and come in"

The three came in to see Naruto quickly packing several suit cases, "Look guys I need you to do me a favor" Naruto said while moving very rapidly "I need you three to watch over this house while me and Hinata are gone"

"Where are you going?" Shiro asked

"Hawaii but I don't see how that's relevant" Naruto said

"When will you be back?" Shiro asked

"about a month" Hinata replied for her husband

"You expect us to watch your house for a month?" Kai asked

"Consider it a training mission, I'll put in on your record as a C-rank mission" Naruto said

"but this shouldn't even be a D-rank this isn't a mission for Gennins." Anna said annoyed "this is not a mission for shinobi"

"well I may be willing to bend the rules for this favor" Naruto said smirking

"wouldn't be the first time" Hinata muttered and Naruto playfully stuck his tongue out at her.

"we'll do it" Shiro said

**meanwhile**

Jin and Miyuki were waiting by the gates as Rio arrived. "Hey Rio" Miyuki called waving

"Hey what's up Miyuki? Seeing Jin off?" Rio asked

"Not exactly" Jin muttered

"What is that supposed to mean?" Rio exclaimed puzzled

"I'm coming with you" Miyuki said smiling

"What! Dude I thought it was just gonna be you and me, guy trip you know" Rio said

"come on dude what's the worst that could happen?" Jin asked

"dude don't even fucking joke about that shit. Every time you say that, something goes wrong! EVERYTIME!"

"Dude just chill I promise nothing will go wrong"

"Please let me come Rio" Miyuki asked sweetly

"you know its not good to be with a girl who can turn you into putty you know" Rio said looking at Jin with a smirk "all right you can come"

"thanks you wont regret it!"

"I feel like I already have" Rio said sighing as the three left the village.

**Meanwhile**

Anna stood leaning against the door frame as Naruto left with his new bride. "so how do we do this?" Anna asked

"well me and Kai are gonna go training for a while and we'll relieve you of duty" Shiro said walking out the door

"you realize that this entire set of rules is a load of bull" Anna said after her brother as he ran out the door. Anna sighed and dozed off on the couch. A few hours later she awoke to the sound of knocking on the door. Anna grumbled before standing up and answering the door. She opened the door to reveal a kid with shaggy blonde hair and blue eyes. "Hello my name is Tora, is Naruto home?" the boy said smiling.

End of chapter 21

KP: and here is vol. 3

IPF: expect the unexpected when the Chuunin exams arrive

Kuwabara: so please review

IPF: and relax

KP: cause this is gonna be one hell of a ride


	2. Train, Train and when your done with tha...

KP: okay for all of you who are confused Uzumaki Tora is the son of Naruto and Temari. I know its weird and doesn't make sense but to understand you have to read No Guts No Glory 

IPF: we did make it kinda confusing you know

KP: lets get started

IPF: thanks for all the reviews we appreciate it

Kuwabara: chapter 22 is here

The Kids of Glory

"Enough i wont wait for death, climbing upon the seat of the strongest! I give my thanks to you master. Now i am even stronger! RoronoahZoro-one piece 

"Pain is simplyweakness leaving the body-the Marines

Chapter 22

Train, train and when your done with that train some more

"It doesn't matter how much you practice with that blade Shiro-san!" Kai said sidestepping a vertical slash that hit the ground hard 'you'll never be fast enough to hit me with it."

Shiro was panting with the blade in both hands resting the tip on the ground. Shiro grinned "Yeah watch me!" Shiro picked the heavy blade up and slashed with it again. Kai ducked the horizontal slash and charged up planting his elbow in Shiro's chest and then his knee into Shiro's gut. Kai smiled before slamming his right forearm into Shiro's face knocking Shiro onto his back.

"Your just too slow with that blade" Kai said leaning against a nearby tree.

"Hey what time is it?" Shiro asked getting back to his feet.

"A little past noon" Kai said looking at the sun then they both spoke at the same time "LUNCH"

"All right we do janken" Shiro said loser stays here winner gets lunch Kai nodded "One…two…three!" Shiro held rock while Kai held paper smirking.

"I'll be sure to save some for you Shiro-san!" Kai yelled as he left.

Shiro sighed as he grabbed the blade again. He tried to hold but then something strange happened. Shiro passed out and collapsed on the grass.

"_so my heir you have not mastered my sword yet?"_ the voice of Zabuza rang in Shiro's head Shiro saw Shiro standing before him with Haku at his side with his mask resting on top of his head.

"Its heavy as hell Zabuza-sensei" Shiro said holding the blade up

"I sure know how to pick them" Zabuza said sarcastically "don't use your brute force channel you chakra into your hands and arms allowing you to use the blade with skill and speed. I cannot linger in this world much longer I bid you farewell" with that Zabuza and Haku shimmered out of site.

Shiro regained consciousness and stood up. He grabbed the blade and began to swing it in several different arcs. 'interesting' Shiro thought 'I could do a lot of damage with this blade'. Shiro smiled and began to train again with his blade. "you need a name" Shiro thought out loud "_Kappa Zan_, that is your name" (the Water Demon's Sorrow). Shiro slashed at a tree cutting the gigantic trunk in half. "now that is power!".

**Meanwhile**

"My name is Tora, is Naruto home?" the boy said smiling a big grin. Anna swore he looked familiar but she couldn't place her finger on it. The young boy had short blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a black shirt with a orange tiger across it. It went with his pants which were also black and they had the tiger continue to snake down his right pant leg. The boy also had a headband with symbol of the sand on it.

"Are you one of his former students?" Anna asked

"You could say that" Tora responded still smiling "and you are?"

"Oh my name is Koryana" she responded a little embarrassed for not introducing herself earlier.

"Pleased to meet you Koryana-Chan" Tora spoke

"Pease just call me Anna" the girl requested

"Of course Anna-Chan" Tora spoke and Anna smiled again.

"Pleased to meet you Tora-kun" Anna replied her blush fading.

"And is Naruto here?" Tora asked again Anna shook her head. Tora sighed as he walked in the house without waiting to be invited. "that really is a shame I was hoping to see him."

Anna noticed his headband he was wearing proudly as she spoke "your from the sand?"

"Hm? Ah yes me and my teammates" Tora said sitting on the couch "they're back home training for the Chuunin exams"

"So what are you doing in the leaf?" Anna asked

"To train, and visit some people"

"Do you train with Naruto-sensei?" Anan asked and Tora looked at her smiling

"Yeah he's one of the best teachers I've ever had" Tora said while putting his hands behind his head relaxing. "so are you going to compete in this Chuunin exam?"

"Yeah me and my two brothers both are" Anna said

"Really? What do you specialize in?" Tora asked

"Genjutsu mainly" Anna replied "what about you?"

"I mix a bit in all three" Tora said getting up "but I do enjoy Capoeira when it comes to taijutsu"

"Isn't that the style where you mix dancing with fighting?"

"Yeah its a lot of fun" Tora said while looking at the bookshelf.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for something" Tora responded "aha! Here it is" Tora removed a single scroll from the shelf.

"What's this?" Anna asked puzzled holding the scroll outwards.

"Oh that's an old jutsu" Tora said smirking "it would definitely come in handy in the exams"

"Why would you help me, your on another team" Anna asked

"Well…my dad says you should always help out those in need," Tora said "especially if they're as cute as you" Anna blushed lightly as Tora sat next to her explaining the scroll.

**Meanwhile**

Kai was finishing up some ramen at the stand when he thought of Anna. "I should probably bring her some ramen. Knowing her she's way hungry and wants some duty relief" Kai thought out loud as he picked up an extra bowl of ramen and headed to his sensei's home. He reached the door and he kicked the door open with his foot since his hands we're full. "Honey I'm home" Kai joked before walking in and setting the ramen on the table "I was thinkin' you were hungry so I gotcha some ramen"

Kai turned around to see Anna sitting on the couch next to Tora. Tora stood up and held his hand out to Kai "I'm Tora from the sand pleased to meet you" the boy said grinning his grin faded as Kai left his hand hanging making no motion to take it "okay then, you are?"

"The name is Kai, and what the hell are you doin here?" he asked

Tora looked back at Anna who made no motion to defend him, she just sat there in shock at Kai's reaction. "I don't know, I was just visiting. Have a good day" Tora walked out the door quickly.

Anna stood up and chased after him but not before stopping and looking at Kai. "you're an asshole you know that?" Anna spoke coldly before heading out the door, Kai just stood there shocked that she would go after him.

"Tora-kun!" Anna called after him but he didn't seem to notice. Anna reached Tora and tapped his shoulder, Tora turned to the leaf gennin and frowned "I'm sorry I imposed on you, and that I flirted with you, I didn't know you had a boyfriend"

"He's not my boyfriend, and there is no need to apologize for flirting" Anna said smiling "I didn't mind it in the least"

"Yeah?" Tora asked taking a step closer to her. Anna's heart started to beat excessively and her temperature rose a few degrees. But she held her ground with Tora as he wrapped his arms around her in a hug. He then looked at her helpless looking eyes and smiled at her "How about this? Is this pushing it?" Anna shook her head. She didn't know what it was but something about this boy attracted her and she wanted to spend more time being around him. No matter what the cost.

**Meanwhile**

Far away from the leaf in a field two shin obi stood apart from one another panting and tired from their constant training and their current battle. They were Tykiei Jin and Rishunn Rio. Finally they made their moves.

Jin put his hands together quickly and spoke "KAIJU GUFUU NON JUTSU!" (rock tornado technique) The ground broke up and separated into the air and formed the rock tornado and was aimed at Rio but Rio slammed his hands to the ground "Kage Sen Arashi no jutsu!" (Shadow flash capture Technique). Suddenly the tornado hit Rio and he disappeared in a puff of smoke while suddenly the ground beneath Jin split and Rio appeared bringing the ground up with him wrapping it around Jin like a snake.

"game set match" Rio said smirking at Jin

"damn" Jin said panting "you got a lot better"

"Likewise" Rio said smiling still

"so you wanna let me go now?" Jin asked trying to escape the ground jutsu

"I think you should leave him like that" a harmonizing voice rang in laughter as Miyuki walked over to the two ninja. "He's more easy to seduce this way." Miyuki said this smiling her evil smile.

"Never mind Rio-san just leave me here and I'll die a happy man" Jin said smirking.

"jeez you two get a room" Rio said laughing

"Maybe we should" Jin said and Miyuki giggled Rio finally let Jin go and the Wolf of the Tykiei clan sat up trying to get feeling in his arms.

"not yet we wont" Miyuki said smiling

Jin began to cry alligator tears "oh why must she tease me so, does she not know that my young heart yearns with my every fiber for her!"

Miyuki giggled and continued the fancy speech "ah yes and I wish that I, a mere maid, may share my bed with one as noble as you but, nay I am promised to another"

"Another. Shush do not speak for lo' tis the love in my heart that cannot be tamed or caged but must run wild like my spirit!" Jin said getting on one knee protesting "for I have seen much beauty in this world but nothing as lovely as I have seen from thy beauty"

"But nay" Rio chimed in "for I the great duke of Konoha am promised to her, and this pure lady shall be mind for now and forever"

Jin looked at Miyuki who could barely contain her laughter "Say it isn't so. Oh please I don't think I can take such heartbreak"

"it tis so, but fear not for you are my true love, the duke shall never have anything more than my body" Miyuki spoke as Jin had broken into laughter and Rio grinning.

"Really?" Rio said breaking character "Lets get started, don't wait up Jin-san"

"Oh you both stop it" Miyuki said playfully pushing Rio

"jeez how about you two get a room." Jin said smiling "then you can get me a hooker so I'm not lonely"

"Hell no" Miyuki said "you do that and I'll have to kick your ass"

"so its okay for you to cheat but not me?"

"Your damn right" Miyuki responded while Rio snickered.

"all right that's enough fun for now" Rio said "Let's head back to camp"

The three ninja all reached the camp they had set up near the edge of the field near the forest. A fire was started and the three shinobi began to relax. "so Jin-san, do you think we'll be ready by the time the month is up?" Rio asked

"Yeah definitely Rio-san" Jin said looking up while laying on his back. "besides if we're not confident going into the exams how are we going to come out victorious?"

"You cant" Miyuki spoke for him "you must remain positive at all times or else you might as well have lost"

"Makes sense" Rio said "let's just give it our all until its time to head home"

"RIGHT!" Jin said standing up "I PROMISE ON THE LOTUS OF KONOHA AND MY TEACHER LEE-SENSEI THAT WE WILL ALL BE CHUUNINS!"

**End of the month**

Shiro woke up in the middle of the field smiling. He had perfected it. The new jutsu was mastered and he couldn't wait to try it out. Shiro sat up gripping Jigoku Toushin in his right hand as he stood up and strapped the blade to his back. Shiro stared at the radius of trees that we're all bashed into splinters in a straight line for fifty feet. 'yep it can definitely do some damage' Shiro thought 'now to find onichan'.

Shiro left the area and headed to the house when he noticed the door was ajar. Shiro removed Kappa Zan from his back and slowly proceeded in the house in fear of assassins. He walked in to see a blonde haired man slouching on the couch next to a black haired woman who was leaning on the mans chest. "Oh hey Shiro long time no see" Naruto spoke

"oh its only you Naruto-sensei" Shiro spoke surprised "Have you seen Anna-nechan anywhere?"

Naruto shook his head "not since we arrived, Kai was waiting snoring loudly I might add on our couch"

"Ahh I see, I haven't seen very much of her this entire month. And when I do she's…distracted" Shiro said a little confused "you wouldn't happen to know what's going on would you?"

"Uhh I'd ask Hinata if I was you, I'm not good with this girl stuff" Naruto admitted as Hinata walked up behind her husband.

"Naruto go find something to occupy yourself" Hinata said smiling

"yeah yeah I'm going already" Naruto said as he exited the room

"So Hinata what's the problem" Naruto asked

"Oh that's simple, boy trouble" Hinata said smiling "Sometimes I would act the same way secluding myself from others fearing my own weakness, and spending the majority of my waking moments dreaming about him"

"ah does Naruto know about this guy you had this huge crush on?" Shiro asked smiling

"No, not really" Hinata responded "He didn't even realize that I liked him till I blew a fuse about him asking Sakura to lunch"

"Horano-sensei?" Shiro asked "from the academy?"

Hinata nodded with her teeth clenched in reminder of that day.

**FLASHBACK** (complements of my very first story: For the longest time)

"C'mon Sakura why don't you get some ramen with me?" Naruto asked his friend.

"Forget it Naruto" Sakura flatly responded "I'll join you Naruto (BIG HINT)" Hinata

offered "Thanks Hinata but Sakura's the only girl I'll ever want to be with alone" Naruto said not realizing the depth that those words hit Hinata. Naruto turned to see Tears form in Hinata's eyes and then she ran away.

"What's with her?" Naruto asked as he watched Hinata ran off into the streets.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sasuke asked "No why?" Naruto flatly responded.

"She likes you dunce" Sasuke said and Naruto almost had a mental breakdown.

"WHAT?"

**END FLASHBACK**

"anyways never mind that, right now you need to be there for your sister and be patient she needs you now more than ever, whether you realize it or not" Hinata spoke and Shiro nodded.

**Meanwhile**

Anna was sitting in her room thinking. What was she thinking about? Everything. Tora. The exams. Tora. Why Kai was such a jerk. Tora. How Jin was doing. When Naruto was getting back. Tora. If her mother and Father were happy on the other side. Tora. Did she mention Tora yet? She was very confused about her feelings. He was almost an unknown to her. She barely knew him, for all she knew he could just flirt with girls and lead them on without much difference to him. And why the hell was he so familiar, everything about him seemed so homey, so comfortable like a member of her family would make her feel. But he wasn't like Jin or Shiro. Nearly the exact opposite of both of them, the stubborn bastards. Tora was very happy and out front with everything. It was so…unreal to her. In the world of the shinobi it was unheard of someone being so honest.

Bang bang. The sound of knocking on the door jarred her thoughts out of place as she went to answer the door. Anna got up from her bed and went to answer the door. She opened to see the red-haired Kai there smiling. "so are you still pissed at me?" Kai asked

Anna answered with a sidekick knocking Kai out the door and down to the street. "ouch" Kai whispered as he saw Shiro standing over him "Anna still mad at you about that Tora guy?" Shiro asked

Kai sat up rubbing his battered chest. "yeah I don't know what got her all worked up about it" Kai said aggravated

"I think I do" Shiro responded "why didn't you come back to train with me once Naruto came back, I went to go take over my shift"

"oh I kinda forgot after I got myself some lunch" Kai responded smiling "so did you master that new jutsu?" Shiro nodded "REALLY? AW MAN WE ARE GONNA KILL! I CANT WAIT FOR THE EXAMS NOW!"

"You realize how dangerous the jutsu is for the user don't you?" Shiro asked

"Well yeah but with this new jutsu you'll be one step ahead f your brother, you realize that don't you?"

"Will I? Jin is so much superior to me. I don't think one jutsu will tip the scales that much but still…"Shiro paused in thought "it makes me that much closer to my goal"

**Meanwhile**

Three Shinobi approached the gates of Konoha and a voice rang from below. "LET US IN! THE WOLF OF THE TYKIEI CLAN HAS COME HOME!" the other two next to him sighed and followed him into the village. And into the next chapter of this destiny of The Kids of Glory.

End chapter 22

KP: apparently that's all we got for this installment of The Kids of Glory

IPF: Enjoy it

Kuwabara: and prepare for the Chuunin exams are coming

KP: and when they hit prepare for a whirlwind of confusion


	3. Technique page

KP: In all honesty this page is her to do 2 things, first its here to show who ahs what techniques before the chuunin exams begin and to show you guys i'm not jsut sittin on my hands over here

IPF: dont you mean _we're_ not sitting on _our_ hands

KP: no cuase you havent done shit it forever

Technique page:

**Team 7: Teacher: Uzumaki Naruto**

**Tykiei Shiro:**  
Weapons: Kappa Zan (Zabuza's blade), Shuriken and Kunai

Ninjutsu: Kaiju Gufuu No Jutsu (Rock Tornado), Blood Orb no jutsu, Water dragon Blast No jutsu, Water Cage no jutsu, Water Explosion, no jutsu, Sexy No Jutsu (you'll see how)

Genjutsu: Henge, Bunnshin, Kawamari,

Taijutsu: Urufu-Ryu (Wolf Style)

**Yinchi Kai:**

Weapons: Shuriken and Kunai

Ninjutsu: Sexy No Jutsu

Genjutsu: Henge, Bunnshin, Kawamari Taijutsu: Red Fists of Razor Air, Steel Bear, Washi Batsu (Eagle Strike), Tora Tsume (Tiger Claw)

**Tykiei Anna**:  
Weapons: Shuriken and Kunai

Ninjutsu: Kage Bunnshin No Jutsu, Kage Bunnshin Bakudan No Jutsu (exploding clones)

Genjutsu: Henge, Bunnshin, Kawamari and 10 horrors (explain it later)

Taijutsu: Karate, Urufu-Ryu

**Team 24: Teacher: Nara Shikamaru**

**Rock Gai: **

Ninjutsu: 3 of the 8 Celestial gates

Genjutsu: Henge, Bunnshin, Kawamari, Leaf shadow dance

Taijutsu: Leaf Spinning wind, Konoha whirlwind, Violent Spinning wind, Initial Lotus, Secondary, Primary Lotus, Hell Kick

**Uchiha Kaori**:

Ninjutsu: Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Flame Type: Powerful Fireball), Katon: Housenka no Jutsu (Flame Type: Mythical Fire Flower), Kage Shuriken no Jutsu (Shadow Shuriken), Sharigan (two flames), Chidori (thousand birds)

Genjutsu: Henge, Bunnshin, Kawamari, Leaf shadow dance

Taijutsu: mixed Kung Fu and Uchiha style martial arts

**Hakori Tohapka**:  
Ninjutsu: Kage Shuriken no Jutsu (Shadow Shuriken), Water Explosion no jutsu

Genjutsu: Henge, Bunnshin, Kawamari,

Taijutsu: judo

Team 14: Teacher: Rock Lee

**Tykiei Jin:**  
Ninjutsu: Kaiju Gufuu No Jutsu, Blood Orb, Summoning: Wolves, Tykiei Ichimon Keppan: Jigai Urufu Tsume (Tykiei Blood Limit: Suicide Wolf Claw), Urufu houkou bakufuu batsu (Wolf Howl Blast Strike)

Genjutsu: Henge, Bunnshin, Kawamari, Leaf shadow dance

Taijutsu: Leaf Spinning wind, Eye of the wolf, Violent spinning wind, Initial lotus, Urufu-Ryu

**Rishunn Rio:**

Ninjutsu: Byakugan

Genjutsu: Henge, Bunnshin, Kawamari,

Taijutsu: Suicide Axe Kick, Kaiten, 128 hands of hakke

**Amara Maya:**

Ninjutsu: Kage Shuriken no Jutsu (Shadow Shuriken)

Genjutsu: Henge, Bunnshin, Kawamari

Taijutsu: Bicycle kicks

**Team 0 (AKA Renegade Nins): Teacher: Inari the Samurai**

**Toyo Rama:**  
Weapons: Spear

Ninjutsu: FAIA HARIKEEN (Fire Hurricane), Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Flame Type: Powerful Fireball), Katon: Housenka no Jutsu (Flame Type: Mythical Fire Flower)

Genjutsu: Henge, Bunnshin, Kawamari

Taijutsu: Tai Kwon Do, Jujutsu

**Bekken Miko:**  
Weapons: Kendo Stick

Ninjutsu: RAIKOU TOUSHIN NO JUTSU (LIGHTNING SWORD BLADE), Lightning Strike

Genjutsu: Henge, Bunnshin, Kawamari

Taijutsu: Kendo

**Zinc Kiya:**  
Weapons: Sais

Ninjutsu: Root grip no jutsu, Sapling No Jutsu

Genjutsu: Henge, Bunnshin, Kawamari, 100 shadows

Taijutsu: 100 strikes, 1000 strikes

**Team : Stone Village: Teacher: unknown**

**Hojo:  
**Ninjutsu: Stone Skin, Reverse Avalanche Genjutsu: Henge, Bunnshin, Kawamari Taijutsu: Stone Balance

**Kanna:  
**Ninjutsu: Stone needles, Stone rain Genjutsu: Henge, Bunnshin, Kawamari Taijutsu: Stone Balance

**Haori:**  
Ninjutsu: Stone Wall, Kaiju Gufuu Genjutsu: Henge, Bunnshin, Kawamari Taijutsu: Stone Balance

**Team ?-Sand Village: Teacher: Kankuro**

**Tora:  
**Ninjutsu: unknown

Genjutsu: unkown

Taijutsu: Capoeira

**Doragon:**  
Ninjutsu: Unknown

Genjutsu: unknown T

aijutsu: unknown

**Ninpuu:**  
Ninjutsu: unknown

Genjutsu: unknown

Taijutsu: unknown

**AN:** yeah I know the sand is really descriptive. You'll just have to wait and see what these three have in store and let me reasure you all they are not pushovers.

IPF: you forgot to mention something

KP: Ah yes the new chapter is about halfway done and we are sorry for the late update

IPF: he got grounded

KP: SHUDDAP!

IPF: We'll be seein you guys!


	4. Who's All Here?

KP: sorry I swear we are not avoiding these stories

IPF: he's been grounded

KP: which means you should write more

IPF: too bad I'm lazy

KP: anyways here's the next chapter WE ARE SOOOO SORRY!

The Kids of Glory

"No matter who you look like its still you you're pathetic...I'm not the kind to fall for images like that. PEOPLE ARE MADE OF HEART!"-Sanji-One Piece

"Don't call your shot its like yelling shark in a swimming pool nobody bites"-me

Chapter 23

Who's all here?

Shiro woke up and looked at the clock. "Damn! ANNA! WE GOTTA GO!" Shiro yelled only to see his sister in a white shirt and black pants waiting with her hair tied into a short ponytail by her headband.

"I know dipshit you shoulda got up a while ago" Anna replied

Shiro hopped out of bed and tossed on his dogi over his sleepwear and ran out the door. In the process of opening the door it smacked Kai in the face who was waiting outside in his usual black ninja attire with the hood down showing off his bowl cut red hair.

"Nice to see you to Shiro-san" Kai said holding his nose as he followed his two friends "Morning to you Anna-san"

Anna simply huffed and continued to run. "I can just feel the love" Shiro mocked as they reached the building with Naruto waiting outside leaning against the entrance door.

"morning team I can see you're early" Naruto said smirking

"_Early? _I thought you said to be here at seven?" Anna questioned and Naruto's smile widened

"Seven? Are you sure?" Naruto asked as if he didn't know

"YES!" Anna shouted

"I must have made a mistake the first test starts at eight" Naruto replied heading into the building. Despite being fifty minutes early the place was already packed with teams.

"Holy shit" Shiro spoke sticking his hands in the sleeves of his gi. "how many people do you think are here?"

"Beats me" Kai said scanning the area seeing all the genins from different villages. Suddenly he saw someone he loathed. Tora of the sand. "Hello Tora" Kai said coldly. He barely noticed the two others flanking him. The first on his right in a black outfit with a blue dragon going around the body. He had shaggy red hair and deep green eyes that seemed to consist the boys soul. The girl was shorter than the other two with long black hair pulled into a ponytail. She also had light blue eyes and a smiling face.

"Kai" Tora replied before turning to Anna. "Good to see you again Anna-Chan" Tora spoke and the girl blushed a light shade of red.

"Good to see you too Tora-kun" Anna replied. By this time Shiro's mind was going crazy. _'Tora-kun? What the fuck? She barely even calls me ni-chan. And she never called Kai that. Who the hell is this guy?_' Shiro thought.

Tora already took a step ahead of him and stuck his hand out "The name is Tora, and you are?" the sand-nin asked.

"Shiro" the leaf gennin replied shaking Tora's hand cautiously "Tykiei Shiro"

"Oh your Anna's cousin?" Tora asked

"Her brother" Shiro replied quietly

"That's right she was talking about you! Are you as good as Naruto says you are?" Tora asked

"I don't know maybe we should find out" Shiro spoke clenching his fist. In all honesty Shiro had never felt so threatened in his entire life. He could not place it but there was something deep inside of Tora that was very strong and mysterious. He could also feel it could crush him if it put effort into the task. Tora quickly snapped his hand out in a jab but Shiro quickly dropped down low and tried to sweep Tora's legs but the sand-nin leaped at least twenty feet into the air and back. Chuckling. He was not worried at all of Shiro's attack.

"Tora knock it off" the girl with the black hair spoke "this is no time for games"

"Of course Ninpuu-Chan" Tora spoke before Tora stood next to her. "this is Ninpuu of the sand and Doragon of the sand" Tora said gesturing to the boy as the latter.

_'Tiger, Dragon, and Hare?'_ Kai thought 'that's just creepy'. the three sand-nins began to turn away when they were suddenly confronted with three more leaf-nins. A girl with green eyes and pink hair. She smiled smugly while she had her arms folded. She was wearing a blue shirt with the Uchiha symbol on her back. The one next to her was a boy with short blue spiked hair, he was playing with a kunai in his hand, and he wore his headband sideways (like Zabuza). The other boy was in a green skintight suit with black bowl cut hair and brown pupils not to mention his headband was worn around his waist.

"Who would you three be?" Doragon asked.

The boy with the bowl cut hair spoke up "We? We are team 24, students of Nara Shikamaru, and we will pass this exam with our explosion of youth!" he spoke with flames in his eyes.

'He's really enthusiastic' Ninpuu thought to herself 'maybe I should smack some sense into this poor sap'.

"But my name is Rock Gai, the new beautiful green beast of the leaf" the boy spoke doing a nice guy pose "the beauty you see before you with pink hair is the lovely Uchiha Kaori" the girl snorted and lifted her nose to the air. "next to her is Hakori Tohapka, this one will take you out without a second thought and spare no one"

"Shut up Gai" Tohapka spoke looking at the three sand-nins "our teacher Shikamaru-sensei told us to watch out for you three but I cant see why"

Tora spoke up "Us? Why cant you tell that we are just three young gennins same as the rest of you all who are here?"

"Don't play dumb with us Tora-san" a voice rang from above and three more nins suddenly dropped. The Jin, Rio and Maya. Jin was smirking with his wolf like eyes glistening. Rio rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses but didn't move or say anything he just kept his arms crossed. Maya played with the black bracelet on her right hand while her teammates confronted the sand. "you're a hell of a lot stronger then you give yourself credit for" Jin continued

"You could say that" Tora responded coolly. "I could also say that you couldn't even touch me on your best day."

"We'll see about that Tora" Rio spoke "don't underestimate us" the sand nins pressed on past the older three leaf nins. Rio cracked out a smile "they sure are a bunch of cocky bastards"

"It's only cocky if you cant back it up" Maya said brushing her blue hair out of her face.

"We're just gonna have to see" Jin spoke turning along with his friends

"HEY! JIN ARENT YOU EVEN GOING TO ACKNOWLEDGE US!" Shiro shouted at his brother.

Jin turned around and looked at Shiro "you're not even in our league Shiro, I don't have to acknowledge you at all" Jin said and continued on.

Rio leaned over to his teammate and whispered "Wasn't that a little harsh?"

"Nah Shiro and the other two are gonna try even harder now to prove themselves, this way they have a good chance of meeting the rest of us on the next test" Jin spoke smirking

Shiro was fuming. He was about to chase after his brother until he saw a flash of red in front of him. The boy standing in front of him was much larger and thicker. He was dressed in all red with a yellow headband with the Kanji 'Renegade' on it. He also had a large spear on his back and short black hair. They all recognized this guy, Toyo Rama of the Renegades. There was another behind him in all blue with a kendo stick strapped to his side and short blonde hair. Bekken Miko. Finally the one next to them had Green outfit to go with her green hair and a pair of metal Sais strapped to her front. That was Zinc Kiya.

"Good to see you guys again" Kiya spoke smiling.

"Yeah you too" Shiro responded

"What have you guys been up to?" Miko asked briefly looking over the three.

"Trainin, you know stuff like that" Kai replied "so what are you guys doin here in the leaf anyways?"

"We're here for the exam of course" Rama spoke up smirking smugly.

"What? How can you guys compete in the Chuunin exams?" Shiro asked

"Master Inari talked to Tsunade and she approved so when we decide to join a village we will have the rank of a Chuunin." Kiya said excited "we may even end up coming to the leaf"

"Doubt it" both Miko and Rama said at the same time. Anna realizes why fairly quickly. 'that's right Rama ran away from the fire country. Plus Miko isn't the type to let a grudge go like that.'.

"Come on lets go Kiya" Miko said turning with Rama as the two left.

"Well what do you say we get going too guys?" Anna asked and her two teammates followed. Although the three did not make it far before they saw two people blocking a doorway. The first one with shaggy blue hair and all black clothing. The other had light red hair sticking at all different odd ends he also had crystal clear blue eyes. "excuse me" the trio heard a voice up front speaking. They looked to see Uchiha Kaori speaking "would you please move already I'm trying to get to the third floor" the large group of people gasped.

"Well someone figured it out" The red haired boy spoke smiling

"Looks like it" the other one remarked

"Yeah next time you guys want to use a Genjutsu at least try to make it appear challenging" Kaori replied smugly

"Is it just me or are you a tad cocky" the red haired one spoke up still smiling.

"Wanna find out?" Kaori spoke barely above a whisper and suddenly the two were in motion for a high kick to the others head. Until rapidly a force appeared in between them holding both of their shins. The blur of green stopped to reveal Rock Gai. He looked at Kaori with a serious expression.

"Kaori I know your anxious to fight but not now" Gai spoke looking at Kaori with deep eyes Kaori's shoulders slumped defeated. The pink haired girl sighed and let her leg drop. Then Gai turned to the red haired boy "Do not underestimate us or we will destroy you" Gai spoke with dead serious tone "you will not forget the name of Rock Gai or Uchiha Kaori"

"A-HEM!" Tohapka coughed letting his partner know not to be left out

"Or Hakori Tohapka" Gai added sighing

"Thank you was that so hard Gai?" Tohapka asked as the three continued on past the three.

Everyone continued on through the doorway except for Shiro and his teammates. Those three looked at one another before Anna spoke "seems that Gai is a lot stronger than we gave him credit for earlier."

"That's an understatement" Kai said "did you guys even see him move?"

"I saw a blur but that was it" Shiro said before heading for the doorway "lets go" then suddenly he stopped and held his hand up and motioned them to the wall where they leaned their ears against it. Listening to the other side where the recognized the voices of the two that were guarding the doorway earlier. "Well Kiro remind me again why we were here watching this years group of examiners" the blue haired one asked

"Simple I volunteered us" the one called Kiro replied "sides Tsuki it was cool to see these young kids et all fired up like that"

"Yeah yeah whatever" Tsuki replied

"Don't you remember when you were like that?" Kiro asked

"Like what?"

"Hungry" Kiro spoke "when was the last time you were hungry for a challenge?"

"The first time I had a mission as a Chuunin" Tsuki said as the voices faded.

"Kids?" Kai spoke "they couldn't be that much older than us" The three looked on through the doorway to no longer see two boys but two men walking down the hall with blue and red hair.

"So it was a henge" Kai spoke to himself

"I think you were the last one to figure that one out Kai" Anna spoke insulting her teammate.

"Thanks for the support Anna" Kai replied

"Your welcome" Anna spoke sticking her tongue out at Kai. The three continued on until they reached the assigned classroom. Sitting behind the desk was a large man with long blonde hair. He was huge, even bigger than Toyo Rama. It didn't look like all of it was fat ether.

The man smiled and spread his arms "I am Chouji and this is your first test!".

End chapter 23

KP: there we go new chapter, sorry its so short

IPF: we are very proud of our new chapter

KP: what do you mean our?

IPF: what I said our new chapter

KP: you didn't do shit on this chapter

IPF: I've been busy

KP: doin what? Playin with your ding dong?

IPF: up yours

KP: maybe later, anyways we're working hard on the chapter 24 now but we have 2 questions that do not have to be connected at all

Question 1: who is your favorite OC in this series

Question 2: what is your favorite OC pairing

We need to know these things to help us with the character development. Thanks for your help and support

IPF: please Review


	5. Breakin all the rules

KP: chapter 24

IPF: less talk more action

KP: sure soon as you contribute!

From: thestoneox :hey, I just wanted to tell you I thought you had a great story here. A or stories, however you want to look at it. A anyway, all the stories linked to this I really enjoyed. A the only questions I have are these: 1) does Rio know his mother told Neji to leave? A if so, why does he still hate Neji so much, if not, why don't they tell him to try and work things out? 2) is Tora deliberately not telling anyone who he is? A anywho, GREAT stories. A I look forward to reading more.

1.) No he doesn't know that Neji was told to leave. And the reason they don't talk it out is because Rio is too headstrong to listen to ether of them.

2.) Yes he is avoiding telling anyone who he is but don't worry everyone will find out soon enough.

KP: oh yeah Tribute to Ozzy in this chapter for using his song "breaking all the rules"

The Kids of Glory

Chapter 24

Breaking the Rules

'Gaah! This is so stupid!' Shiro thought to himself looking over the questions again. ' I bet not even Anna could answer these things!'

Anna on the other hand who was seated two rows behind him was looking at the paper herself 'wow even I bet even Kai could even answer these things!'

_Well I know  
I could be just another stranger  
But to you  
I guess I'm just another fool_

Kai however was a row behind Anna and five seats to the right looking over the first question. 'okay, let me see if a woman asks for directions to the Hokage office how do I respond?'. Kai looked over the choices. A.) offer assistance B.) Ask her reason C.) give her directions D.) Punch her in the face for espionage. Kai circled D and moved on to the next question. "your commanding officer requests for you to scout out the enemy territory in the heart of the enemy country what do you do? Explain why?" Kai scribbled down 'I would punch my commanding officer in the face for sending me on a kamikaze mission.'

_And you swear  
You like to live your life in danger_

Back to Shiro. The young Gennin buried his face in his hands thinking of the problem and he thought back to the beginning of the test.

_Then you hide  
Behind a wall of silly lies_

**FLASHBACK**

The man known as Chouji standing behind the desk looked over all of the Gennins. "well let me tell you upfront that this will be the greatest challenge you've ever had to face. I'm not even talking about this test. You will do things and see things you thought weren't even possible. So if you even I have the slightest bit of doubt here lies my warning and the door is right there" Chouji spoke pointing to the door. "alright understand that your three man teams are your lifeline. You will need to depend on your teammates for they will be your crutch as well as your cripple. The first test will be a written one and the rules are on the board!"

**END FLASHBACK**

_Nobody thinks the way I do  
I guess that nobody cares_

Shiro looked at the board filled with the rules that still baffled him. 'it doesn't make any sense to allow a person to cheat a certain number of times. You'd think they'd kick you out of class and be done with it.' while Shiro pondered his thoughts right next to him was Hakori Tohapka. The blue haired ninja was holding a small slip of paper in between his middle and index finger. Suddenly the slip of paper shot like a rocket from his fingers and hit the top of a desk belonging to Rock Gai. Gai quickly grabbed the paper and unrolled it reading the contents of the paper. It read: Gai when you get all the answers from Kaori tip back in your chair. Gai looked back at Kaori who had already begun getting the answers through her Sharigan. All Gai had to do was wait.

_Your head's so full of things, so set your mind free of them  
I'm breaking the rules_

On the other side of the room Zinc Kiya was creating a Morse code message with her Kunai against the side of the table while her two teammates were picking up the answers rapidly. At least she did for a while until suddenly a patch of sand from the desk in front of her snatched her kunai and threw it against the wall. The chair belonged to Ninpuu. The small girl turned to face Kiya and spoke to her "that's really annoying you know" before turning back to her own test.

_Did you know  
That in the truth, there's nothing stranger_

Kiya stood there with her mouth hanging in horror. 'how the hell did she do that? She's not a ninja she's a monster! I hope I don't have to face her!'. on the other side of the room Rio was using his Byakugan to scan answers throughout the class. He continued until he heard out loud "NUMBER 48! You and your teammates leave" one of the chuunins exclaimed as Rio looked at his tag number being 47. A brown haired boy and his two teammates left the testing area. Rio let out a sigh and continued to use his Byakugan.

**Meanwhile**

Naruto stood outside of the testing area with Shikamaru, Lee, and Inari. Kankuro approached the group in the hall. "Long time no see" The Sand-nin spoke.

"you can say that again" Naruto said smiling. Kankuro smiled in response.

"You know that brat of yours needs a good ass kicking" Kankuro said

"Good luck finding someone to do it for you" Naruto responded smirking

"Well I hope this tournament will knock some sense into him" Kankuro explained "all the kids in the sand see him like some kind of hero, who's just like his old man. Practical jokes, graffiti, and other sorts of disrespect for authority"

"He's Naruto-san's kid all right" Inari spoke smiling.

"I never denied it" Naruto said holding his hands up in defense. "but what about Doragon and Ninpuu."

"Those two scare me" Kankuro said shuddering "the power of those three is unbelievable, they're not even a team of ninjas. They're more like a force that cant be stopped. Every mission that was ever thrown at them they took care of without a bit of assistance from me."

"What about your students Inari-san?" Naruto asked looking at the Samurai.

"Come on Naruto you already have seen the skills of those three. They're no pushovers." Inari exclaimed leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Then Inari looked at Lee "How 'bout your students?"

Lee smirked "My students are the Elite of Konoha! THEY WILL USE THEIR EXPLOSIVE YOOUTH TO SURPASS ALL CHALLENGERS!" Lee said with flames in his eyes

"How will that help them in their first test Lee" Shikamaru said "I mean that doest really help them first they have to actually figure out what kind of a test it is. This is what I have made sure that my students will excel at"

"What is the first test anyways?" Inari asked

"that's right you never took any exams" Naruto noted "the first examination is test of your ability to observe your surroundings and gather information. They disguise it as a written test to throw the students off."

"That's interesting" Inari commented "What about your students Naruto how will they do in this test?"

"OH SHIT!" Naruto yelled "they are so gonna fucking fail!"

**Meanwhile**

'wait a second I just thought of something!' Kai thought and quickly went to change a answer on his sheet 'I shouldn't hit the Hokage! I should flip him off!'. While Kai was increasingly dumber His partner Shiro had thought of something.

_I suppose  
You think I think I know it all_

'wait a second' Shiro thought 'we're supposed to be cheating! And not get caught! I figured it out!'. Shiro smirked to himself realizing his true task then he frowned 'I don't have any techniques to cheat! Damn!'.

_Nobody hears the things I say  
I guess that nobody cares_

Meanwhile Anna was struggling deeply with her questions. 'what the hell is up with these questions. I know I'm smart but this is ridiculous. I cant imagine anyone being able to answer these questions at our level!'.

_My head's so full of things I set my mind free of them I'm breaking the rules  
Breaking all the rules_

The test continued with everyone who could using all the techniques they could. "Number 83 you and your teammates leave" The heard was being thinned with every passing moment. More and more people were leaving.

_Can't you see they're nothing without you  
Empty heads full of fools  
Now you see  
I'm breaking all the rules, breakin' all the rules_

Shiro looked down a row to see Tora leaning back in his chair smirking. Shiro looked at his paper. It was completely filled. 'that bastard! How could he have all the answers?' Shiro thought 'I didn't see him move once from his seat. What kind of jutsus does this guy have? What unique power does he possess? You cant tell by looking at him but you can feel…something. Its like there's more to him.'

_Well I know  
That you would love to go to heaven  
But you know  
That you're just too afraid to die_

Kai finished his test and set the pencil down and put his hands behind his head feeling quite full of himself. He then looked at the board. 'the last question will be announced at fifteen minutes to the hour. I bet I'll answer it the same way as the others' Kai thought to himself smirking as if he was smart enough to actually answer the questions.

_And I know  
That you would love to know the answers_

_But to you  
The truth is just another lie_

Anna finished her test and set it in front of her and glared at eh chalkboard as if she was about to take that on next. She also glanced at Chouji who had his poker face smile on. 'damn that smile you cant read anything' Anna thought 'what the hell are they gonna ask us?'

_Nobody hears the things I say  
I guess that nobody cares  
My head's so full of things I set my mind free of them I'm breaking the rules  
Breaking all the rules_

The time finally came and Chouji stepped up to the front with his smile. "all right before the final question, you must first decide if you want to take it or not" Chouji said and there was a great murmur among the students. Finally Tohapka spoke up "What's the point we're all here ain't we?"

_Can't you see they're nothing without you  
Empty heads full of fools  
Now you see  
I'm breaking all the rules, breakin' all the rules_

"Yes but if you fail this question you must never again take the chuunins exams!" Chouji said smiling "If you wish to give up remember that your teammates will have to leave as well. So raise your hand if you wish to leave" With that a silence swept through the room.

_Breaking all the rules  
Why don't you tell them_

Kai and Shiro turned to look at Anna. Anna was glaring daggers at both of them. 'if you idiots even think about raising your hands I'll kill you!' Anna thought looking at the two. Then one kid raised his hand. "Get his teammates outta here" a chuunin examiner said.

_Breaking all the rules, a come on, a come on  
Breaking all the rules, why don't you get it on,_

Time continued on, more and more Genin teams left the area. At least one time every minute someone lost their nerve. More and more hands rose to the ceiling and more people left with regret. Chouji continued in front of the room with that same smile on his face. The one no one could read. Shiro considered raising his hand.

_Breaking all the rules, a come on, a come on  
Breaking all the rules, aaaallll right  
Breaking all the rules, a come on, a come on..._

Then he thought about what Anna would do to him if he did. Time expired. The group sat on the edge of their seats. Chouji looked around the room. Slowly and his smile disappeared "you have all passed your first examination". everyone in the room facefaulted except for Kai who threw his fist in the air. "this test was simple if you could figure it out" Chouji continued "the first part of the test was understanding your true surroundings and gather information. The other part was your confidence in your abilities as a ninja. Those remaining will now leave this building and confront their next test. Go ahead get outta here". the group of ninjas began to exit the area.

Kai smirked to himself until he heard from behind him "must be real proud of yourself to pass a basic test" Kai turned to be confronted with Toyo Rama and his other two teammates.

"You know you seem awfully anxious to get your ass kicked again" Shiro spoke up for his friend looking into the eyes of Rama.

"Try it" Miko said his hand on his kendo stick. Then Kiya stood in front of Miko and Rama. "We're not here to fight, not yet Miko, Rama, we can fight later" Kiya said being the voice of reason while the two boys stood looking at the other team with malice "the last thing we need is to get kicked out of the examination"

"Yeah I guess your right Kiya" Rama said turning "We'll beat you later"

"talk about hotheaded" The three stood frozen in place. They turned to see three stone-nins. The first one was tall with buzzed short black hair and black stone cold eyes. His arms were crossed. The one to his right, the one who spoke, had long braided white hair and a pair of green eyes as well as a charming smile on her face. On the other side was a boy who had a smirk on his face with both of his hands behind his head. He had long green hair that went to his shoulders.

"and you three are?" Anna asked

The girl spoke first "My name is Kanna, this one" she gestured to the quiet one with his arms crossed "would be Hojo and the other one would be Haori" she said putting her hand on the shoulder of the green haired boy. "we know who you three are. Your Naruto's students, you should be very formidable to have such a teacher"

"I guess you could say that" Kai said staring at the white haired girl.

"We'll see you three around" Kanna said as the three turned away from the new team seven.

"If they survive" Haori said.

"come on lets go" Kai said they left to the outside where there was a man waiting in front of all the chuunins. He had a long brown coat and shaggy black hair. Not to mention the black sunglasses.

The man decided to speak "I guess Chouji couldn't eliminate enough of you, oh well I guess it can't be helped. I am Abrume Shino the instructor for your next test"

-end chapter 24

KP: ULTIMATE TECHNIQUE CLIFF HANGER NO JUTSU

IPF: people get sick of that you know

KP: thats why I enjoy it so much

IPF:kay folks new chapter commin out soon promise

KP: Secrets revealed and new moves are witnessed in the next chapter

IPF: plus you find out Shino's true intentions

KP: Please review

IPF: and Conitnue to Kick Ass and Take Names


	6. Second Test Begins

KP: so we aint the greatest authors right now

Kuwabara: when were you ever?

IPF: shut up we had writers block

Kuwabara: riiiight, folks we appologize for the delay

KP: on with the show!

Kids of Glory

He who is not courageous enough to take risks will accomplish nothing in life.  
Muhammad Ali

Chapter 25

Second Test Begins

"This is your second test I am Abrume Shino." The man with sunglasses said "be prepared for pain, suffering, even death" as Shino said this he looked at Shiro dead in the eye. "but this second test will consist inside of the forest behind me. The forest of death"

"Why do all the forests have to be called 'dark' or 'death'?" Rio whispered to Jin who smirked.

"Do not underestimate the things you will encounter" Shino said "killing is permitted in this test. So beware. This test is fairly simple to start. You will have five days to reach the center of the forest where a tower is. Not only that you must bring with you two items. The Heaven Scroll, and the Earth Scroll. One of those two will be given to your team at random. You must retrieve whichever scroll you need from another team by _ANY _means possible. Now you will go through that tent one team at a time so you cant see what your opponents have and which of your opponents have it."

**one hour later**

Team 7 was standing at one of the many entrances. Shiro stood with his arms crossed while Anna and Kai were looking at him. "Well what do you think?" Kai asked

"I think that Anna should hold the scroll" Shiro said holding out the earth scroll. Kai nodded in agreement

"Why do I need to hold it?" Anna asked

"cause you're the least likely to have it" Shiro said "You seem to be the weakest of three of us"

"Weakest? Fuck you shithead" Anna responded

"With an attitude like that I doubt that we'll lose our scroll anytime soon" Kai mused

**Meanwhile**

Shino stood outside with Tsuki and Kiro. Shino spoke first "I think that you both should go in there, I feel that something is gonna happen in there" Both Chuunins nodded and headed inside the forest. Shortly after the two left a ninja with silver hair and a mask on appeared behind Shiro. This ninja also had a Katana on their back. "bout time you got here" Shino said

The ninja nodded before Shino spoke again "okay show the leaf that the white fang has been reborn" Shino said "alright go on"

White fang hurried into the forest quickly. Shino on the other hand smirked 'this is going to be the end of the Tykiei's for sure' Shino thought

**Meanwhile**

Jin and his teammates stood at their entrance. "So do we have a plan Rio?" Jin asked

"Why do I always have to come up with the plans?" Rio asked

"Well then who else is gonna come up with a plan?" Jin questioned "Maya? Me? What are you crazy?"

"Well forgive me for wanting you guys to come up with your own ideas" Rio replied

"Fine here's my plan, we get in there we split up and take out as many teams as possible?" Jin said

"Sounds fine" Maya said from the other side of Rio

"Fine we'll do that" Rio said "see you come up with a plan"

"Oh go fuck yourself" Jin replied

"I'll pass" Rio responded

**Meanwhile**

Rock Gai was currently doing jumping jacks while talking to his teammates "What are we gonna do when we get in there?" Gai asked

Anna grunted while Tohpka shrugged "what are you looking at me for?" Tohapka asked

Gai shrugged back "I dunno"

"its plainly obvious that we should lay low and wait till we find a weak team. Take their scroll then quickly proceed to the checkpoint"Koari said

"YES WE SHALL RULE WITH OUR EXPLOSIVE YOUTH!"Gai said raising his fist to the air.

"Right" Tohapka said rolling his eyes

The Gates all opened and each team proceeded inside the forest. Gai and his teammates proceeded inside traveling from tree to tree. Gai looked through the forest and he noticed that it was packed with the large trees. He also noticed the lack of sunlight in the forest. You could see very little if any sunlight and it obviously came from the trees. It would be an obvious advantage to those who used water jutsus.

**Meanwhile**

The team from the sand walked on the ground. "so Doragon, do you think we should hurry or take our time?" Tora asked his red haired cousin.

"I think we should get there with time to spare, no point in waiting till the last minute." Ninpuu spoke in place of her brother. "besides I'm anxious to see what our competition is like"

"We'll find out soon enough wont we?" Doragon said as they continued to walk. Suddenly a group of mist-nins appeared around the group. "about time you idiots showed up" Doragon said not flinching or acting surprised that the mist-nins had shown up. "next time you guys wanna ambush make sure your not too loud" he continued smirking with his hands behind his head.

"So who wants to take these punks out?" Ninpuu asked "I don't really care"

The mist-nins looked around nervous before one of them spoke "one of you cant beat three of us!"

Tora stepped forward "how much you wanna bet?" Tora said smirking before turning to his cousins "let me handle these three"

Ninpuu nodded and Doragon shrugged "alright but I take on the next bunch" Tora nodded.

Tora cracked his knuckles in his hands what are you three waiting for come on! I'll take you all on at once!" there were two mist-nins in front of him and one behind him. 'ready pal' Tora thought and a deep response replied 'lets rip some people to pieces!'. a dark red chakra burst around Tora and it spiraled around his body in a powerful aura. Tora's nails lengthened to claws and his teeth sharpened to fangs. His blue eyes changed shape to red ones with slit pupils. One of the mist-nins panicked and moved too soon. He leaped at Tora with a kunai drawn. Tora sidestepped him and extended his leg tripping him. The Mist-nin skid across the dirt. Tora smirked and began to a sort of dance with one leg dropping back at a time. He had begun his _Ginga._ It was the basis of Capoeira, a style of dancing and martial arts mixed together formed in southern Brazil.

Another Mist-nin charged forward and Tora simply spun around touching the ground with his right hand as his left leg extended and smacked into the temple of the mist-nin sending him to the ground out of the fight. The next one charged forward and Tora placed his right hand on the ground while smashing his left leg on top of the head of the mist-nin slamming him to the ground unconscious. The first mist nin that had been tripped turned and began to run only to meet a wall of sand. He looked over at Doragon and Ninpuu. Doragon smirked showing his jagged teeth while Tora tapped the nin on the shoulder. He slowly turned around to meet the fist Tora's right hand breaking his jaw and cheekbone. Then the aura around him stopped swirling and died down.

"Don't you think that was a bit much you two?" Ninpuu asked

"of course not" Doragon responded "They're still alive after all, that's all that really matters."

"Yeah they should be happy I didn't rip their throats out!" Tora exclaimed grinning showing his pointy fangs

"you could have easily Tora" Ninpuu replied "to you, it would be like snapping a twig"

"Fun huh" Tora said smirking

"Ok Tora you can let go of the Demon now" Doragon said to his cousin

"But me and Kitsune we're having so much fun" Tora exclaimed as his fangs disappeared and his claws retracted to nails. The last of the red chakra aura disappated and Tora blinked a few times until his blue eyes returned to normal. Doragon reached into the pocket of one of the mist-nins and held up a white scroll to go with their black earth scroll.

"that was simple enough" Doragon said as the three walked through the forest.

**meanwhile**

The members of Jin's team stood on the edge of a large branch. "Okay" Jin said "we're gonna split up we'll meet back here in two hours" both Rio and Mya nodded. "are you guys just gonna nod off whenever I make a suggestion?"

"Seems like a good idea right about now" Mya commented before leaping away. Rio was about leap too when Jin stopped him.

"So….are you gonna follow her?" Jin asked smirking Rio looked away from Jin's eyes. "I'll take that as a yes, that solves one less problem. Make sure she stays outta trouble"

"Wait WHAT ARE YOU IMPLYING!" Rio shouted but Jin ignored his teammate and jumped away. "YOU BASTARD!"

Unknown to both of them they were watched from afar by the White fang of Konoha. 'the target must be eliminated'.

**meanwhile**

Shiro and his two teammates were currently formulating a plan. Well attempting to a plan more like brainstorming.. Well it started off as brainstorming and broke down into arguments when Kai made the comment 'who would follow Anna because of her looks' which resulted in a screaming contest. Not the best plan for our heroes. It quickly alerted any enemy within a five mile radius. That was their downfall.

-End Chapter 25

KP: sry for the short chapter folks

IPF: and the longass wait

KP AND IP: WE ARE NOT WORTHY!

Kuwabara: get off your knees you asswipes!

KP: we will try to get the next chapter out quicker promise

IPF: plus the sequel to Smell of Voilets is in progress

KP: not to mention a brand new fic with the most unlikely triangle


	7. For those of you hanging around

It's hard to believe that I started this whole thing back in 2004. It's even harder to believe that I stopped writing for these stories back in late 2005. While I had every intention of finishing the Kids of Glory series I have come to the realization that it will never happen. For more than a few reasons. First of all each time I try to go back and write I realize how god awful my old writing style was. My spelling and grammar are atrocious as well as my character development. I simply can't get back into the story without re-writing the whole thing and I simply don't have time. When I started there was very little Naruto out there so I think that is why so many gravitated to my work. But now Naruto has the largest base for stories in the Anime section. I also feel despite my poor writing that the ideas were very solid and there was something with potential in the core story.

Another reason why I cannot continue is because my brother I.P. is no longer my partner in crime. He would always help me get out of the writers block or try to keep me on track but he just isn't around anymore. Honestly it might be the biggest reason out of everything.

I guess I just wanted to make it clear to anyone who was holding out for hope that this ship has sunk. If anyone would want to finish or continue this story (lord knows why) I would be happy to send the notes I do have on the characters and the direction it was headed. Otherwise I thank you all so much for your support and I apologize for dropping the ball on you like this.

Thanks for the memories

Kuwabara's one and only Pupil


End file.
